herofandomcom-20200223-history
Touya (Log Horizon)
'Touya '''is one of the main protagonists in the light novel and anime series ''Log Horizon. He is a beginner player of Elder Tales, ''a Human Samurai-Accountant and the twin brother of Minori. The two knew Shiroe before the Apocalypse, who helped them out when they were starting the game. After the Apocalypse, they were tricked into joining Hamelin and held as hostages until Shiroe forced the guild's disbandment, After this, they were welcomed into the Crescent Moon Alliance but left shortly afterwards to join Log Horizon instead. He is voiced by Daiki Yamashita in the Japanese version of the anime and Greg Ayres in the English version. Appearance Touya's in-game character is very much like his real-world appearance, though he is wheelchair-bound in real life. His in-game character is dressed in samurai armor and he carries around a katana. Personality Touya is very outgoing and sometimes rude, a foil to his well-mannered and more reserved sister. However, he has shown to be quite loyal and determined to protect those he cares about. Although they are the same age, Touya shows a bit of 'big brother instinct' towards Minori and is very protective of her. He is also quick to jump to her defence, such as when he chewed out Rundelhaus Code for looking down on her for her low level despite only being two levels higher himself. He sees Shiroe as both his mentor and surrogate big brother, along with Naotsugu, who takes him under his wing and trains him to be a better Tank. Touya is very reckless and hot-headed, having a nasty habit of immediately charging the first enemy he sees and aggroing every mob on the way there, though he gets better with this overtime. However, he can also be unusually perceptive at times, such as when he was able to see that Dariella (actually Nureha in disguise) was putting on a facade of happiness to hide her pain, though he couldn't begin to guess why. A defining trait of Touya's is his ability to adapt to almost any situation; Minori states that in the real world, he was always smiling even after being stuck in a wheelchair, despite the fact that it meant he had to give up his dream of playing soccer. This was because he knew the world around him changed and that there was nothing he could do about it, and so he kept on doing what he could with what he had left. When he and Minori were trapped in ''Elder Tales, he wasn't at all bothered by the fact that he had been separated from his parents, simply being delighted that he could walk again. As a result, he is horrified and disgusted by the Odyssey Knights' willingness to get themselves killed over and over again during a wyvern horde attack in a desperate attempt to return to the real world, especially considering dozens of People of the Land were caught in the crossfire. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Outright Category:Siblings Category:Samurais Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Teenagers Category:Adventurers Category:Sympathetic Category:Optimists